


All you need is love

by Photiniaaaaa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Bottom Hanzo, Dirty Talk, Intersex Hanzo, M/M, PWP, Scion Hanzo, Top Genji, with blood and pain, 唉我能打的都打了就这样吧, 囚禁, 电击, 骑刃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa
Summary: 源氏接到了暗杀半藏的秘密任务。等到刀架在对方脖子上的时候他却迟疑了。于是他打昏了半藏把他囚禁了起来，还一不小心发现了对方隐瞒了十几年的秘密。





	All you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> 疯了的暗影源氏（中病毒）狂操双性半藏，监禁，电击，dirty talk，骑刃。  
> 存档用的。  
> 标题是胡扯。
> 
> 看官们走过路过留个kudos慰劳一下苦命作者（不

有真鸡鸡的暗影源x岛田先生 

 

这两天有些不太平。  
听闻岛田家的大名在回家的路上被一位智械忍者袭击，十几名身强力壮的保镖不敌刺客，血溅当场。据目击者描述，当时场面惨烈至极，浓稠的血从车门的缝隙中流淌下来，空气中弥漫着呕人的血腥气，等警方赶到现场，大名本人早已不见踪影……  
半藏不知道自己昏迷了多久，他的意识在有人触碰他脸颊的时候把他拉回现实。  
男人猛地睁开眼，只见面前的人突然缩回自己的手，后退了几步。  
“你是谁？”半藏挣了一下，却发现双手被死死捆在身后，在硬板床上长时间侧躺导致他半边肩膀已经失去知觉，活动时关节会产生阵阵刺痛。  
源氏看着眼前的男人，思绪杂乱。  
忍者接到的任务是杀掉岛田家的掌门人。他本以为积郁的仇恨会让这件事情变得容易而顺利，但是等一切就绪，他握着的胁差真正架在那个男人脖子上的时候，他才发现自己根本下不了手。  
这不单单是挥动手臂那样简单。  
于是，忍者杀光了保镖，将男人打晕劫持走，关在了这里。  
源氏端详着半藏。他的兄长看上去老了很多，眼神疲惫，两鬓泛白，眉间刻着一道抹不平的皱纹，唇边甚至蓄起了连他本人都不喜欢的胡须。  
忍者再次上前，伸出手想把挡在半藏唇上的发丝别到耳后，却被对方艰难地扭头躲开了，他深色的眼睛还是气势汹汹地瞪着自己。这个男人，即使屈于下位眼神还是如此锋利。  
源氏找的这间屋子位于Z城穷人区最杂乱的地方，条件算是比较好的，仅仅只是房顶破烂、窗户有些漏风罢了。  
窗外不知为何吵闹起来，小屋的砖石墙壁勉强把那些噪音隔绝在了外面。不大的屋中除了智械身上的零件嗡嗡运转的声音，只剩男人略重的呼吸声。  
半藏脸色苍白，脑袋疼得厉害，他盯着智械血红的瞳孔眼前都有些犯晕。男人缓了缓，再次开口，声音沙哑地问他：“你想干什么？”  
得到的是意料之中的沉默。人形智械没回答他的问题，反而眯着眼笑了两声，干瘪的电子嗓音让半藏琢磨不清对方的情绪。  
源氏一点都不想跟他多说废话。他抽出腰间的胁差，冰凉的刀尖从男人的腰处伸进，刀刃一转一划，嗖嗖几下就将这条昂贵的定制西裤割得粉碎。  
半藏一惊，还没来得及挣扎就被对方死死摁住，扒光了下体。  
“别怕。”忍者一边说着，一边坐上了床。冰凉的手摸上了半藏的大腿外侧，意味不言而喻。  
半藏脸色微变，当即折起一条腿飞快踹向忍者的腹部，却被反应迅速的智械轻巧地钳住了脚踝。  
“放手！”半藏低吼一声，身体扭动起来。  
半藏的挣扎对源氏几乎不造成影响。忍者抓着男人过分纤细的脚腕，嵌着冰凉铁板的腰腹直接贴上了男人的下身，把他的两腿卡在自己腰侧。  
智械毫无温度的腹甲把半藏冻得身体颤抖，他捆于身后的手紧攥得指节泛白。  
此时，男人的竖纹衬衫已被掀至腰际，露出肌肉紧致的腰腹。他被顶得下身大开，欲望在不算浓密的耻毛间静静耷伏着。源氏手指拨动着半藏的性器，他随即感觉到身下男人一震。忍者轻笑出声，他一手轻握男人尚且软耷的欲望，手法灵活的恣意玩弄起来。  
很快，半藏的身体开始泛起潮红，那几根灵活的手指没耍多少花样就把他的阴茎玩到了充血半勃的状态，在空气中微微挺立着。  
半藏眉头紧皱，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇几近渗血，脸上的表情痛苦又绝望。男人双臂被绳索捆得死紧，想挣开基本不可能，只得被迫遭受猥亵。  
忍者虎口处卡着男人的根部，大拇指向下探去，摸到了一处湿软的凹陷。  
“嗯？”智械的电子音变得疑惑了起来。他拇指用力，指尖一下子就滑进了那条凹陷里，触感异常柔软湿滑。  
半藏从喉咙深处挤出一声呜咽，身体瞬间僵硬，“不，不不……”他再次挣扎起来，源氏摁着他往那缝隙里又硬塞进去两个指节，带出一片水声。  
源氏双瞳微眯，他抽手收至眼前观察，而后食、拇两指相并轻捻几下再张开，就见两指之间拉出一道银丝。  
“奇了。”智械的语气一下子变得玩味起来，“我一直以为你有女器的传闻只是那些下作家族为抹黑你而制造的谣传，啧。今日一见，非同凡响。”  
半藏脸色一白，慌了：“你……”  
当年散播消息的人已经被他迅速地灭了口，没人知道这些。这人究竟是谁？  
他被发胶打理好的头发已经完全乱了，殷着汗水一绺一绺贴在额头脸颊。  
源氏摁着半藏的腿根掰到最大弧度，这样从他的角度就能清楚的看见，这男人本应平滑的会阴处居然真的嵌着另外一副女性器官。  
从未使用过的女性器官娇嫩敏感，此时被异物入侵的穴口激动地翕张不停，内壁热情吮吸忍者的指尖，微微外翻的阴唇充血肿胀起来，形若娇花初绽。  
岛田大名的身体哪经历过这般亵玩，敏感的女穴仅仅是被手指浅插就已经有了反应，往外淌着稀薄的淫水。  
“告诉我，半藏。”智械用毫无感情的电子声音说道，“你这里的第一次，当真已经在18岁的时候献给渡边那条老狗了吗？”说着，他抽出满是粘液的拇指迅速换上食、中两指，扒开半藏丰润肥厚的阴唇，对着肉缝深处就是一通抠挖。  
半藏浑身都在颤抖，他紧咬自己的下唇，一言不发。  
源氏觉得半藏默认了那次经历，他怒了。  
智械沉默地从半藏身体中抽出自己湿淋淋的手指。男人的雌穴微张，穴口处的黏液在源氏手指尚未远离的时候拉出一根细长的银丝，下流而色情。  
源氏冷哼一声，拿起撂在一旁的胁差。缠着皮革的刀握在他指尖转了个圈，锋利的刀刃在空气中留下一道银白色的残影。  
源氏握着胁差，刀背向外锋刃冲着自己，移至男人两腿的空隙间停住，而后慢慢向前压迫半藏的女穴。  
“住手！”半藏敏感的下体一接触到冰凉的金属就紧张地收缩了一下。男人的不安达到了顶点，他扭动躯体试图远离。忍者把胁差钉入床板，不慌不忙地掐着半藏的腰拉回男人乱扭的身体。半藏的下身就这样在源氏的拉扯下直直撞上了胁差。  
细长的刀背虽造不成伤害，却也令敏感的私处产生了切割般的疼痛。“呃！”半藏惊叫出声，腰一下就软了下去。尖锐的痛觉转化成一种畸形又诡异的快感，随着凉意一丝丝的渗入骨肉，酥麻也随之扩散到四肢百骸。  
智械向下看去。他兄长的外阴颜色粉嫩干净，两片小阴唇将刀身含在中间不住地收缩，如同鲍鱼肥软的肉足，连肉缝顶端的阴蒂都被挤压变形，可怜兮兮地肿了起来。  
真美……  
源氏用自己血红的眼睛死死盯着哥哥被压到充血肿起的下面。接着，他托起男人浑圆的臀瓣，小幅度上下摆动他的胯部，让他敏感至极的下体在刀背上狠狠碾磨。  
“唔…唔，啊……”，床板被源氏的动作搞得哐哐作响。半藏眼睛半阖，精神恍惚，脑中产生了一种自己仿佛即将被割裂的错觉。经不住刺激的女穴收缩几下，颤巍巍地吐出一口的淫液，亮晶晶的液体顺着胁差慢慢流到床板上。  
从穴中涌出的温热粘稠的液体流了男人半个屁股。这时，半藏意识到自己的男根已经完全勃起了，深色肿胀的性器立在空气中往小腹滴淌稀薄的前液。  
忽然，男人被智械从床上强行拉起和对方面对面。重心的转移让下体受到的压迫骤增，半藏把胁差撞歪了，刀握把叮的一声抵在了源氏的金属腹甲上，再也不动。  
男人现在几乎是半骑在刀刃上，双腿被源氏的腰顶开也起不到多少支撑作用。他现在如同一块在砧板上将要被割解的肉，动弹不得，脆弱无力。  
“呃啊——！”这感觉比被人直接插入阴道要痛苦得多，神经密布的肉蒂被刀的棱角劈到变形，又红又肿，仿佛过熟的浆果随时都会爆开。半藏仰起脑袋，覆着薄汗的脖颈在两侧爆出青筋，令源氏产生一种埋进男人颈间，把那处皮肤啃到青紫流血的冲动。  
胁差嵌进半藏的下体没过多久，那里就迎来了第一次潮吹。  
温热粘稠的液体从甬道汩汩涌出，好像失禁了一般。水渍迅速在床上扩散开来，一些液滴甚至直接飞溅到了智械的腹甲上。男人岔开的双腿抖个不停，大腿外侧被智械毫无收敛的狠劲掐得呈现出片片青紫。  
忍者冰凉的手指顺着淌水的肉缝钻了进去，指尖扣着充血的内壁把甬道向外扒开了一点，一小截幽深湿润的腔道微微暴露在空气中，凉意使得那张小嘴受惊了似的一缩。  
“半藏，你这里真好看……”源氏眼中尽是着迷。此时此刻，他正窥探自己兄长最隐蔽最下流最无法见人的秘密。  
半藏湿淋淋的小穴还在羞涩地翕张个不停，常年禁欲使得他比别人更加敏感，此时的他已经被高潮时汹涌的快感逼到神志模糊，浑身湿透。  
“滚开…滚……”男人的声音细若蚊虫，毫无威严。  
一只手捏住了半藏的下巴，源氏把他偏过去的脑袋转回来迫使他直视自己。  
“你想干什么……唔。”男人抗拒得十分明显，智械不得不掐着对方的下颌骨来保持正视的姿势。  
“半藏，看着我。”智械掐得对方的脸颊都有些变形，看着这张薄汗密布却神情隐忍的面容，源氏眯起了双眼，有些恼怒，“你连我都认不出来了？”  
听到这里，男人稍微愣住了些许。而后，他四下游离的视线慢慢转移到对方红色的双瞳上，半锈住的脑子这才开始运转。男人翻捣着自己的记忆，试图从中挖出一些有用的信息。  
很快，他的回忆起某些事情。那天的空气中充斥着的血腥和绝望的味道又好像再次出现，一把无形的利器直直撬开了男人脑中最深处的回忆。  
智械望着男人的表情从最初短暂的茫然迅速变为极度惊愕，一时间连挣扎都忘记了。他放开半藏的脸颊，伸手缓缓摘下了面甲，露出自己疤痕纵横的脸。面对着这张几乎烙印在心中的面容，半藏心中犹豫不定的猜想刹那间变成了割在他心中血淋淋的佐证。  
男人呆坐在原地，像个被缝上声带的哑巴，张着嘴却发不出一点声音。然后，他挎掉了，一向竖挺的脊背此时疲惫不堪地弯折了。男人低垂着脑袋，凌乱的发丝遮挡住他的表情，看不出丝毫的情绪。  
“杀了我吧……”半晌，男人低哑的声音在屋中响起。  
这句话无异于火上浇油，“半藏！”源氏一下子就被激怒了，忍者怒吼一声，一把扯起男人的头发，迫使他直视自己的双眼。  
半藏盯着对方的脸，一字一句说道：“你的目的难道不是先羞辱我一顿，然后再杀掉吗？”此时，他的表情竟是少见的释然。  
源氏瞬间暴怒。他拿起胁差扔到一边，下一秒就将半藏推倒在硬板床上，扑上去吻住了男人的嘴唇。  
忍者丝毫不知道收敛，半藏下唇被咬破了，齿舌间血腥味四溢，唇边沾蹭得尽是鲜红的颜色。有东西被碰掉了，哗啦啦地摔在地上，但没有人在意这些。  
嘴堵住后的半藏好像连如何呼吸都忘记了，他僵硬着身体，做不出一点反应。源氏夺走了男人肺中的空气，贪婪地汲取对方口腔中的津液和温度。半藏几乎要被他吻到昏过去。  
吻至一半，源氏放过了男人被吻肿的嘴唇，他的舌头从唇缝里探出，舔走了嘴边残留的血迹，仿佛一只饱餐餍足的吸血鬼。他血红的双瞳微微眯起，待他看清男人面庞的那一刻却愣住了。  
半藏下唇肿得吓人，唇瓣呈现出一种半熟浆果的颜色，他眼眶通红，眼中水光闪烁。源氏看出来，男人分明就是在强忍泪水。  
半藏下颌在抖着，微张嘴喘气。他衬衫下露出的胸膛剧烈起伏，两点淡红的乳粒随着呼吸起伏若隐若现。  
源氏看着半藏下一秒就要流下泪水的模样呆愣了数秒，怒火几乎瞬间散了大半。忍者自己都没意识到地叹了口气，随即轻柔地喊出一声：哥哥……”  
男人的眼睛不敢相信地睁大了，如隔夜茶水般浓褐色的瞳孔紧紧一缩，视线在源氏的面容上不停移动，小心翼翼地观察。  
这么多年，他的样子从没变过……  
一种异样的情绪几乎要把男人的心脏填满。他不知道什么时候被松绑了，手掌因为捆绑导致供血不足，皮肤表面感受到了一种细密的、针刺般的酥麻感。  
“源氏……”半藏声线颤抖，他望着弟弟疤痕纵横的脸颊，想伸手去触碰，却在抬起了一半时生生止住。男人空荡荡的胃忽然一阵痉挛，疼痛使他十指攥得关节泛白，冷汗直流。但这种痛苦就持续了短短一瞬，下一秒就消失了。  
他发不出声音，脑中一片混沌，甚至腾不出地方思考为何源氏要吻自己。下一刻他的脸被捧住了，一只温热的手和一只冰凉的手贴在男人的脸颊。源氏柔软的指肚像拭去泪水般摩挲着半藏眼下的肌肤，不等男人开口忍者再一次含住了对方的嘴唇。  
忍者压在男人身上，不断索吻。他的下身有了反应，对着半藏光裸湿透的下体小幅度戳弄。男人被他搞得双腿直颤。  
“唔……”  
半藏闭上眼，慢慢地抬起手，搭在源氏冰凉的后颈上微微下压。男人肿到略微散发着刺痛的嘴唇在小心、生涩地回应着源氏的亲吻。  
得到应答的忍者又惊又喜，他变得更加热情起来，灵活的舌头在半藏的舌纠缠在一起，搜刮着口腔中剩余的空气和津液。  
小屋充斥着水声和粗重的喘息。源氏放开了男人的唇，一路向下啃吻他的脖颈和锁骨，留下数个湿凉的深色吻痕。“半藏…哥……”源氏的手从半藏衬衫的下摆钻了进去，恣意掐揉着男人的腰背和胸膛，“让我进去……嗯？”忍者低沉沙哑的声音响在男人耳旁。  
半藏脑中迷蒙，他胡乱点着头，喉咙深处发出一串意义不明的声音，还夹杂着难以压抑的呻吟。接着，男人感觉到自己的下身正被一个硬热的物什抵着，他分泌液体的腔道开始躁动地收缩。  
“忍一下，很快就好了。”源氏捧住半藏的脸颊，亲吻他斑白的鬓角。忍者微微调整角度，下身勃发的欲望对准男人的小穴，挺腰将自己送入其中。  
“呃！”  
源氏感觉到对方搭在自己后颈的手忽地加重了力道，且愈发颤抖。他堵住半藏的声音，不顾男人下意识的紧绷和抗拒，将自己全部埋进了兄长的身体中。  
半藏高潮过一次的女穴异常敏感，从未被使用过的腔道一下子被巨物撑开让他的身体有些吃不消。男人皱襞起伏的内壁竭尽所能地收缩吞吃着入侵者，腔道外肥肿湿滑的小阴唇被顶得外翻，好似一张被撑到合不拢的艳红小嘴，不停地往外淌着涎水。  
男人柔韧的肉壁挤压着源氏的顶端和柱身上暴起的青筋。忍者只觉得身上的零件似是漏电了，分不清是电流还是快感带来的酥麻感顺着他的人造神经流向四肢百骸，爽得他脑中竟空白一片。  
热量源源不断的产生，源氏的体温已经高到要烧坏内核了。他肋下的散热器哧的一声喷出两排热风，烫得半藏的身体狠狠一缩。  
“唔…疼，轻点……”男人眉头皱紧。忍者安抚似的亲吻了他的眼角。  
埋在半藏体内的欲望没安分多久就开始躁动起来。源氏挺几下腰换来了对方身体热情的回应，他却总觉得不够，最后索性把男人从床上拉起，面对着面让他坐在自己的怀里。  
性器竖直着进入到了一个新的深度，两个人闷哼出声。  
被狠狠进入的那一刻，半藏弯曲手指狠狠抠着忍者起伏不平的后背，坚硬的合金板把男人脆弱的指甲崩得四分五裂，血涂得到处都是。  
忍者托着男人圆翘的臀瓣进出在他的股间，每一次抬起放下都会让怀中的身体狠狠钉在自己的欲望之上。看到兄长畸形又敏感的身体一次又一次被自己侵占、填满，留下无法抹去的标记，源氏恍惚觉得自己现在还身处十几年前那些下流的梦中。  
“啊，啊哈…啊！源氏……”半藏浑身泛着情动的潮红，他的呼吸短而急，来不及咽下的唾液从唇角满溢出来，滴淌到胸前皱巴巴的衬衫上。  
衬衫被一只手扯开了，扣子都崩出去好远。忍者的手罩在半藏富有弹性的胸肌上，他捏住男人的乳尖挤压抠玩，直到那里胀成浆果大小，连深红的乳晕都微微鼓肿起来。  
源氏的欲望在兄长熟烂的女穴中毫无顾虑地驰骋，一点点劈开肉道又深又暖的地方，挤出大汩的粘液把交合处涂得脏乱之极。他吻了吻半藏的唇角，把浑身湿粘、颤抖个不停的兄长抱在怀中，双手从对方的腰两侧穿过，扣在被肩胛骨撑起的皮肤上。两个人就以这样的姿势紧紧拥抱着彼此。  
源氏把半藏又往怀里带了带，男人身体一缩，下体的连接处又传来了一阵下流之极的水声。  
粗挺的性器捣弄着半藏的阴道，随着抽插的动作顶挤着内脏。男人被忍者固定在怀中挣脱不得，他浑身是汗，如同一条缺氧的鱼大张着嘴，躺在干旱的陆地上垂死挣扎，唇边尚未抹去的血痕添了几分想教人狠狠凌辱他的冲动。  
红腻柔软的雌穴吮吸着忍者的性器，连肉缝顶端的小蒂也充血肿胀着，随着两个人交合的动作，肉粒被若有似无的摩擦刺激到快感成倍地增长。  
腿间被淫液喷溅得湿黏一片。半藏的欲望早就完全立起来了，冒着水的顶端抵在忍者的腹甲上，敏感的小洞被金属的凉意刺激得不住地收缩，前液涂了源氏半个小腹。  
源氏揽着对方，双唇贴在半藏肿立的乳尖上轻轻摩挲，再小心翼翼地含住、吮吸，时而调皮地轻咬撕扯，换来对方一声发颤的惊呼。  
“啊、啊哈，源……”半藏坐在弟弟的性器上被肏得呼吸全乱，乌黑的发丝已经不受发胶的控制凌乱地披散下来。  
忍者的双手在男人的皮肤上游走，照顾一下肿大的阴蒂，指尖做贼似的顺着交合的缝隙往里挤，在半藏剧烈的反抗之下悻悻离开。源氏的手在下面绕了一圈，忽然他感觉到一股略强的电流从指尖经过，不知是哪个零件被烧坏导致的漏电，这时他已经来不及收回握住男人欲望的手……  
半藏脆弱的欲望突然遭到电击，疼痛和快感的双重加持让男人的呻吟蓦地变为尖叫，身体剧烈颤抖起来。他胀得发紫的性器直接在源氏的手中射了出来，一股又一股浓稠的白色精水喷洒而出，挂在两人小腹之间。  
射精完毕，男人断了线似的直接瘫在了源氏身上，他的小腹还在微微抽搐。  
“抱歉……”源氏感受着满手的湿凉液体，有些不知所措。  
半藏趴在忍者耳边喘着粗气，听见对方的话，他发出了几声意义不明的呻吟，似是埋怨又像是在安抚。  
忍者在兄长的身体里狠狠捣了十几下就摁着他的腰身在深处射了。浓稠的液体被堵在阴道的尽头，涨得半藏差点以为那些精水会倒灌填满他的子宫。  
“好涨，唔……”泪从男人的眼眶中淌下，他声音抽噎。  
源氏扶着男人的腰将他从自己的性器上拔起，大量的液体离开半藏的身体直直浇在了忍者的性器顶端。被拓出形状的雌穴一时半会还合不拢，男人被放回硬板床，双腿大开，向源氏展示着自己畸形的身体器官被玩熟的模样。  
肥厚红腻的小阴唇被翻出了外阴，两片滑腻腻的肉像一朵小肉花似的含苞待放，顶端的阴蒂也肿到从阴唇之间可怜巴巴地探出个顶端来。扒开入口能看到红嫩的内壁在节奏地收缩，合不拢的肉洞还往外流着丝丝缕缕的白浊。  
太美了……  
源氏移不开自己的眼睛。他用目光一寸一寸舔舐过男人的肉体，从丰满的胸肌到狰狞的纹身，再滑到平坦却凌乱的小腹……他就像一个被满足了窥癖的变态，眼前的一切足以令他疯狂。源氏不记得自己是什么时候对兄长产生那种下流想法了，从他与岛田家再无瓜葛对的那一天起，这种情感伴随着对半藏的恨意一起发酵，直到现在早已变得无比肮脏龌龊。  
至少他是这么认为的。  
浑身酸痛的男人艰难地想要支撑起身体。他慢慢侧过身，手肘抵在床板上，欲靠腰部的力量坐立起来。忽然，源氏像是发现了什么，出手动作快到只见黑色的残影，半藏的另一条手臂被他稳稳钳住了。他抓过男人的手举到面前，仔细端详。  
半藏的手掌宽厚温暖，掌心略带着些潮意，指肚和指根的地方都覆着一层薄薄的茧。不过，男人修剪得圆润光滑的指甲此时已经分崩离析，甲床上鲜红的肉暴露在空气中，暗红的血液在指缝间干涸、掉落。  
除了指尖的伤，源氏还注意到，男人腕处白皙的皮肤上印着一圈青红的指痕。  
不对，模样不对……  
望着半藏手上的伤，忍者红色的双眼似是无法聚焦于眼前的东西，目光四处跳跃着，他的头小幅度摇摆，身体僵直，形如短路。半藏惊恐地望着源氏犹如鬼附身一般的异状，还未来得及进行下一步行动，对方就把他狠狠摁在了床上。  
“不对……”忍者口中念叨着。他牵起男人的手放在唇上，伸出湿润的舌尖一点点舔舐着指间的血迹。  
半藏脸上的泪痕还没有干透，听到这话他额上直冒冷汗，简直被这种渗入骨子里的悚然感觉逼疯了。他死而复生的弟弟如同一只啖肉噬骨的鬼在反复品味手中的食物，浅尝表皮的味道，迟迟不愿下口。  
唾液被均匀涂抹在皮肤上，带走丝丝缕缕的体温。忍者把男人手上的血渍都舔了个干净，略尖锐的犬齿从尾指向下啃咬着掌侧，在皮肤上留下数个深浅不一的咬痕。移至腕处，源氏停下啃咬，他的舌在淤痕处打转。  
淤青呈现手指的形状，是车祸时保镖情急之下为了护住半藏造成的，由于事情发生的太过突然，保镖一时间也无法很好的把握力道。  
半晌，忍者终于放过了半藏腕处的皮肤。那里已经被吮到微微发红肿起。  
“那人碰了你，还让你受伤了。”源氏柔声道，“我应该在杀他之前把他的手给砍下来。”  
半藏脸色白得仿佛大病初愈，他看着源氏握着自己的手近乎虔诚的模样，嗓子插了根针似的只能发出几声低沉嘶吼。此时此刻，他内心害怕到了极点。  
下一秒，忍者的眼神变得痴狂而迷乱，他仿佛一只发了疯的野兽，一口咬住了半藏腕处的那块淤青狠狠撕扯起来。  
牙齿很轻易地撕裂开了肌肤，血水的腥甜味道充盈在齿舌间，红色的液体顺着咬合的缝隙流了下来，滴滴答答掉在半藏赤裸的身体上。  
“啊！！”半藏的五官皱在一起，他痛苦地低吼着，手腕痛得锥心，却无论如何也无法抽回，对方手指紧握得仿佛嵌进小臂的肉里，“源氏你疯了吗？！”  
源氏压在男人身上，他咬住男人的同时下身再度挺立的欲望也逼近了对方湿软的雌穴，那硬热的肉杵没徘徊多久就直直捅了进去。  
毫无防备地被顶到深处，半藏身子一缩，喉咙深处发出了一声他自己都没料到的软腻呻吟，“唔啊……”  
声音传到忍者耳中，激起一阵电流从尾椎窜到头顶，将他仅存的理智和犹豫一并掀翻。  
源氏觉得自己可能是中了什么病毒。他恨不得把身下的男人拆吃入腹，融进自己的骨骼血肉之中。口腔中的血味和舌苔划过被牙齿撕裂的皮肉，那味道是如此的香甜可口，血浆仿佛一点点地结晶成白色粉末，逐渐把忍者变成一个由里到外都疯狂十足的成瘾者。  
“哥……”他舔着半藏腕处不断冒血的伤口，把血水囫囵吞咽下去。下身，他硕大的性器飞速捣弄着男人的软穴，力道猛得似是想将腔肉掏翻出来，半藏的下体已经被肏到肿起，腿根都被磨出一片红色。  
他们背叛彼此，渐行渐远。  
“哥，我爱你……”源氏侵犯着自己的兄长，往他的身体里灌入源源的精水。听着对方微若蚊鸣的哀叫，他一愣，干涩的眼眶里流下了他以为不会再流的泪水。  
半藏下唇在不停地颤抖。他用手臂捂住了双眼，流下泪来，“不……”  
但他们血脉相连，终将会合为一体。  
这场野兽般的交媾不知持续了多久，男人的雌穴几乎被肏到失去弹性，腔道深处满满当当填着白色的液体，这些白浊顺着腔壁的皱襞缝隙丝丝缕缕地流淌出来，糊在臀瓣上。  
不知疲倦的源氏射了一次又一次，等最后一次发泄完毕后他睁开眼，发现自己的兄长已脸上带泪地昏了过去。男人被他射得腹部微鼓，薄薄的肚皮下面全部都是他的精华。  
忍者眨了眨眼，他也不把性器拔出来，就直接在男人身侧肩抵肩地躺下，侧过身来将对方揽入自己怀中。在睡梦中的男人略微不适地皱了皱眉头，偶尔吐出几声呢喃。源氏寻了个舒服的位置，闭上眼，像个怀抱心爱玩偶的小孩一般，微蜷着双腿静静入睡。  
这回他们再也不分开了。


End file.
